


Starlit Dreams

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Babybones (Undertale), Background Relationships, Backstory, Big Brother Sans, Childhood, Children, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, Grillster, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nerdiness, Non-Canon Relationship, Peace, Pre-Undertale, Rare Pairings, Stars, Undertale Spoilers, salphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sans has been left alone to fend both for himself, and for his baby brother Papyrus, after the disappearance of his father.  He receives some help along the way but Sans hates how weak it makes him.  Then he meets a special friend.





	Starlit Dreams

The stars had entranced him as far back as he could remember. Sans couldn’t pinpoint an extact reason why he liked them so much. The shimmering colours, the sparkle that they held, and their constant flickering. It was like they were whispering little secrets in your ear. Secrets of far away places, of times long forgotten, of far away promises. Perhaps those of a better tomorrow.

His very first memory as a baby bones is staring up at the jewels of the cave, being held tightly in Gaster’s hands and a bright, flickering light next to him. Gaster was saying something to him, something that he couldn’t quite remember. Perhaps he was explaining the properties of the gases that the real stars were made up of. That would be Gaster, scientist and teacher first, dad second. Yet, he recalled was staring up at those lights, being entranced by their beauty, and that deep, primal feeling that he was both safe and loved.  
Shortly after Papyrus’ birth, quite a few years later after Sans’ first memory, Gaster mysteriously disappeared from the face of the Underground. Sans wasn’t sure what happened to him. An accident at the Core or a blip in his code were rumours that were whispered, but none were proven. Soon his father was becoming a lost, and very faded memory. For Sans, it didn’t matter anymore. Someone had to look after his brother. Papyrus needed milk, food, shelter and clothing, and as his elder brother, it was his duty to provide for him. To keep him safe and loved.

The years slowly crept by and things didn’t become any easier for Sans. Papyrus continued to grow and thrive, constantly needing new clothes and food, costing Sans gold that he didn’t have. Sans still isn’t sure how he did it in the end. The bartender, Grillby, was a very close friend of his dad, and had allowed him to open up a tab at his bar, despite the both of them being underage. Sans often felt like he was begging, taking advantage of the bartender, so he tried to do it as rarely as possible. But sometimes it was the only way that Sans could feed Papyrus. “Don’t worry about it,” Grillby had said to him on more than one occasion when Sans tried to offer him a few coins. “I promised your dad, once upon a time, I would help look after you. I intend to keep that promise.”

Papyrus was enjoying school and seeing his friends. He especially loved enjoyed reading, puzzlemaking, and recess. But, his favourite thing to do was to go see the stars with Sans. Together they would stand or sit, looking at the little crystals, sometimes for hours at a time.

On one such night, Papyrus had fallen asleep in Sans’ lap as they sat and looked up at the stars. Sans looked over his brother. Around his neck was his favourite red scarf, and his little stripped shirt was frayed at the elbows. How could… how could he continue to look after him? He was just a child. Papyrus deserved more… he needed more… Sans’ shoulders began to shake, tears gather in his sockets. He sniffed.

“Oh! Are you… are you cold?” A small voice asked him.

Sans gasped and spun around. Behind him was a tiny lizard monster, carrying a small backpack. Her yellow hands were nervously wringing themselves, as if she had pushed herself to speak. She had glasses that were too big for her at the moment, but they caused her eyes to sparkle. Sans caught himself staring. She was young, probably about his age if he had to guess. “Do you… do you and your brother need a blanket?” The lizard asked again, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Papyrus happened to shiver in his arms. “Do you have one that we can borrow?” Sans asked.

The lizard monster nodded, pulling out a large blanket from her backpack. She stepped up to Sans, carefully draping it over his shoulders and tucking one side of the blanket around him. After admiring her work she came over to the other side of Sans, also wrapping herself in the blanket.

“Hopefully…. hopefully you don’t mind sharing with me…” She said while looking down at her hands. Her little tail twitched with some anxiety. “I come here often… to look at the rocks… that’s why I brought this… I sometimes see you here.” She said, nervously pushing up her glasses..

Sans looked her over. She was small and tiny, yellow scales covered her from head to toe and those ridiculous glasses…. he smiled down at her. “I don’t mind at all. Thank you for sharing.” He said. Papyrus twitched in his arms, finding a spot closer to Sans before falling asleep again.

“Is… is that your brother?” She asked in a little whisper. “He’s so cute….”

Sans chuckled. “He’s definitely the coolest. This is Papyrus and I’m Sans.”

The lizard smiled at him. “I’m Alphys.” She said.

For a few minutes they looked up at the glittering rocks, imagining them the true stars of the Surface.

“Do you believe in aliens?” Alphys asked Sans suddenly.

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “I do and I don’t. I mean, us and the humans can’t be the only intelligent life out there, can’t we?” He asked. “There is just so much of the universe still undiscovered. Countless planets and suns. It is just simply insanity to think we are the only ones, yet we have no solid proof…” He trailed off, realizing his rambling.

Alphys was listening intently. “That is true. Yet there is so many circumstances that must be met before life has a chance to even begin. There needs to be water, the proper distance from the sun, heat, organic compounds…” Sans listened in fascination. Little Alphys was talking as if she had been taught by Gaster himself. And he was enjoying every second of hearing her talk. “Though there are many different anime that all give their own interpretation on alien life forms.” She continued to talk, her stutter forgotten.

Chuckling he gently nudged her and winked one socket at her. “Anime is lame.” He said teasingly. “Bill Nye is where it’s at.”

Alphys gasped as if he had said something scandalous. “You take that back!” She demanded over Sans’ chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos or comment down below!


End file.
